Krar
Krar is a major capital center of the Confederacy of Greenwater found orbiting the star Meruu, located several lightyears from the edge of the Greenwater Nebula. Krar has no moons. Thus it has an unusually rapid day/night cycle for a planet so close to its parent star. Atmosphere The planet sustains a nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere, yet it is hostile to life due to the dangerously high levels of carbon dioxide. While this could be remedied with several decades of terraforming, environmentalists were concerned that it could impact the life already existing on the planet. Aside from this, for standard carbon-based life forms, the planet's surface can be navigated without a pressure suit, but a breath mask is required to prevent CO2 poisoning. Krar has dry electrical storms in its atmosphere as well as intense sand storms. Geography Krar used to have oceans, but they have long since receded, most of the water having seeped underground or evaporated into the atmosphere. Because the planet has no axial tilt, the poles are obscured in permanent darkness leading to the formation of ice caps. While covered in valleys and mountains on the surface, large caves can be found deep below the surface. Water is uncommon, but it exists in the form of underground lakes which occasionally seep up to the insides of the caves in the form of hot springs. Only a few of these hot springs have actually reached the surface. Ecosystem Krar is barren and uninhabitable on the surface. However, geothermal heat emanating from the core allows for a primitive, yet exotic ecosystem beneath consisting of microbes and mold growths. Primitive glowing fungus brilliantly lights up the cave via bioluminescence. The underground atmosphere is toxic, filled with methane and sulfur, but it provides the necessary metabolic reactions for the ecosystem to flourish. These caves are deep underground, cut off from the surface. They were not discovered until Krar was founded and drilling operations begun. Inhabitants Although Krar was founded by the Vaikan, the combined number of other species far exceeds them. Some lesser known aliens such as the Katrakhan and Human have been seen here, though their numbers are much greater in the Underworld. Krar'Yallvus Every single building is connected to each other via corridors, elevator shafts, hallways, subways and many more forming a massive, winding labyrinth. While the complex is mixed with the planet's natural atmosphere, the city is equipped with CO2 filters as well as a number of internally grown vegetation. Built over a rich outcropping of iron, a sprawling metropolis covers about 300 square miles of the planet and is open to any species holding academies and colleges that integrate immigrants into CG society. Upperworld The skyscrapers themselves are on average 400 meters tall, and the city covers about 300 square miles. Citizens usually have to stay within airlocks within the buildings due to the unbreathable air outside, but this poses no problem due to the vast resources on the planet. Scattered throughout the planet's surface are a variety of iron mines which extract resources from this valuable world. The Upperworld also has vast expanses of domed fields which serve as artificial farms, making this colony self sufficient. Trove Cavern, the largest of the caves, is an ancient, volcanic sinkhole. It is the largest mine of the native food product Glowspice. These mines connect directly to the Upperworld. Underworld Deep below the prosperous skyscrapers above is the Underworld, a haven for crime and lawlessness. The Underworld reaches out to the underground labyrinths to smaller caves and exhausted mines. Because the city is interspecies, it is rather unsurprising that there is so much crime. However, the Underworld is its own society - the main hub being the Red Octagon Bar. Reaching the Underworld is difficult. Sparsely scattered elevators are the only conventional means to reaching these areas, though security is tight requiring an assortment of identification to pass through. Many, such as smugglers and criminals, prefer to reach the Underworld from the outskirts, entering through abandoned mines. Government A single mayor is responsible for relaying information to Ucharpli on the status of other colonies in the sector. Unlike other colonies, the mayor is elected democratically to become more favorable for other species. The city is also home to Vaikan ambassadors that go to other planets. The local laws are generally less strict than that of Ucharpli. The Underworld is an entirely different region outside of the more regulated Upperworld. Crime lords have taken over the lower levels, but the two areas remain so isolated that local authorities have not bothered. Military The ISF and the Iggies have a major presence on this planet. The great diversity of nations present on this planet has made room for plenty of crime. The ISF has a presence in the form of several investigative offices with ISF and IPF staff dotting the cramped colony, with an operational element of two battalions from the ISF's Special Force Five counterterrorism force. The Eteno Imperial Navy has based the 4,000th Border Fleet at Krar, consisting of fifteen battleships, five carriers, and supporting cruisers, destroyers, and picket vessels. Attached to the fleet are three Imperial Naval Infantry battalions and a company from the Imperial Marine Corps. A small Imperial Army administrative office and a military police regiment form the last of the EIT's military presence. The Normarian Royal Starfleet has stationed 6 Tsukamono class battleships, including T.S.S. Praetoria, and 10 Marinimo class destroyers Economy Glowspice and iron are the two main commodities Krar has to offer. Glowspice are spores generated from fungi under Krar's surface, and iron is found readily available throughout the surface. Glowspice Glowspice is the only non-imported food source on Krar. Even so, it is extremely toxic if not prepared properly. Because of this, it is a rare delicacy, and machines in the Overworld have the means to produce it, making it expensive, yet a luxury item. Glowspice spores can be used to add flavor. The rest of the fungus grows similarly to a mold, but despite its appearance, if heated, it will expand into a light blue spongy cake-like substance - one of the most exotic foods in Krar. Krar Starsailor Academy An interspecies academy to recruit for the CG military forces History Krar was a major battleground during the war that led to the formation of the Confederacy of Greenwater. It became a secondary homeworld for the Vaikan once that conflict was settled. After the discovery of the EIT, cultural exchange spread quickly. Many Eteno had begun moving into Krar along with any nearby conquered empires who were allowed to live. It wasn't long until the city became intensely populated being home to nearly 16 billion inhabitants, the Vaikan being outnumbered by other species. After the formation of the Confederacy of Greenwater, FMASN presence decreased significantly, only controlling 2% of the planet's total territory. During the War Between Vaikan States, Krar suffered greatly. It did not suffer significant structural damage as the FMASN found it far more efficient to open the airlocks of the Upperworld, forcing many to take refuge underground leading to serious overcrowding in the Underworld and a rapid spread of disease. For a period of several years, no ships could leave or enter the planet. Krar was only indirectly affected Anathema invasion. The Anathema attacks had isolated Krar, plunging it into an era of deeper poverty than it was before. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Planets Category:Desert worlds